In recent years, an imaging element to be used in an optical apparatus such as digital cameras has had high pixels. And, high optical performance has been sought for an imaging lens to be used in an imaging apparatus equipped with an imaging element having high pixels.
Under such background, there has been proposed a zoom lens which comprises, in order from an object side, a first lens group having negative refractive power, a second lens group having positive refractive power, a third lens group having negative refractive power and a fourth lens group having positive refractive power, wherein magnification varying is carried out by varying distances between the neighboring lens groups. For example, refer to Japanese Patent application Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-343584.